Position control apparatuses for adjustable motor vehicle steering columns commonly include a stationary bracket having parallel legs straddling the steering column, a movable bracket on an adjustable mast jacket of the steering column having a leg juxtaposed a leg of the stationary bracket, and a clamp which squeezes together the juxtaposed legs of the stationary and movable brackets when a control lever is pivoted through an angular stroke. In some clamps, a rotary cam converts rotation of the control lever to uniform axial strokes between jaw elements of the clamp when the clamp is opened and closed. In clamps having interlocking features such as spline teeth, the teeth may interfere with each other and disturb smooth and quiet adjustment of the steering column unless adjustment is delayed until the clamp is completely open.